Don't Move
by dont-call-me-small
Summary: Lilly dropped into Carley's room at the St. John's uninvited. She makes it obvious that she's wanting one thing, and one thing only. What more could a strong leader of the group need? (A follow up to the fanfiction written by The Reporter With A Gun.)


"Well, it does. Now hold still."

A sinister smirk grew on Lilly's face.  
Carley knew what was happening. And she hated to admit it, but she actually liked it. A lot. Lilly began to zip off her jacket.

"This….. This is a bad idea. Somebody will hear us. We'll get walked in on. I mean.. Can't-"  
"I don't fucking care." The long haired brunette aggressively stated.  
It was almost in the exact same tone she used when she was arguing with somebody. Or when she was angry at all, for that matter. The stern expression on Lilly's face almost made Carley forget what Lilly's motive was.  
She continued to unzip her jacket, and tossed it on the floor of the cold bedroom. Before either of the two knew it, Lilly was on top of Carley. Her next task was sliding the blanket off of her secret lover, and anything else that separated her from Carley's body.

For Carley, it was uncomfortable. The zip-ties were tough on her small, delicate wrists, and she was forced to be pinned to the firm mattress. She couldn't help but move, just a little. The position of her body shifted slightly to the right.

Immediately, Lilly's head was next to Carley's, halting her movements.  
"Don't. Fucking. Move."  
Each word was like a knife, the way it was angrily whispered into Carley's ear.

Of course, Carley was obedient. The large comforter was yanked off of her, revealing her cold, pale legs. Since there wasn't a large range in clothing choice, she resorted to sleeping in a T-shirt and her panties. The chilly air outside of the blanket caused goosebumps to cover her legs. Once again, Lilly was on top of Carley. She felt forceful kisses and warm breath move from her jaw line to her collar bone.  
"Lilly… Li- Oh God…."  
Involuntarily, Carley tilted her head upwards and leaned on the bed's headboard.  
"Fuck…" She whispered desperately.

Another smile appeared on Lilly's face. Based on Carley's reactions, she knew what to do next.  
"Let's get these off."  
Scooting down to Carley's abdomen, Lilly single-handedly slid the small black fabric off, tossing them to the side as she did with her leather jacket.

Although Carley was still incredibly nervous about somebody finding them, she didn't show it. She didn't want Lilly to worry about it, and most importantly, she didn't want to worry about it.

Lilly's lips were brought back to Carley's neck, and she left one hand resting on the reporter's upper thigh.  
Just by Lilly's hand being near that area alone, Carley's breath sped up in anticipation. Her cheeks burning and her face flustered, she fidgeted again from the rush of excitement.

Much like before, Lilly was quick to scold Carley for moving.

"What did I just say?"  
She questioned, her hand now gently placed in between the small woman's legs.

"Ah…"  
It wasn't a sound of being unsure. It was a sound of intensity.

Forcefully, Carley's legs were parted by Lilly's hands. Without hesitation, two fingers were inserted slowly inside of the woman held captive.

Although she knew what was happening, Carley was still taken by surprise.  
"Oh, God!"

Lilly didn't say anything, but the squealing coming from Carley was making her even more pleased that she was when she was first tied up. She continued to pulse her fingers in and out of Carley's entrance, manipulating her with her other fingers as well.  
"Oh… Oh….. Fuck….. Lilly-"  
Her brow creased and her eyes were shut tightly. While showing her appreciation at a moderate volume, she was silenced by Lilly kissing her lips. The force was strong enough to prevent Carley from lifting her head up from the shiny wood on the head of the bed. She did manage to get a few words in, once Lilly took breaks to breathe.  
"Yes… Yes….. Y- Oh God, yes…"

As Lilly's actions gained speed and forcefulness, Carley's reaction was more enthusiastic. It was made clear that she wanted Lilly to continue.

Carley could feel it.  
All of the stress and worrying about people hearing her came down to this moment, but she naturally couldn't restrict how loud she was going to be.

Lilly knew what was happening. The sounds escaping from the lady beneath her were escalating in volume.

Her restricted hands balled into fists and her eyes opened wide. Unable to sound out any words, Carley could only moan loudly and squirm underneath the woman who was responsible.

Lilly, who was feeling successful, smiled while her lips were shortly parted from the reporter's upper bosom. When the small, loud, woman finally calmed down from one of the hardest orgasms she had ever experienced, Lilly satisfyingly sat back up and rested her hands on her hips.  
"Well?"

Carley stared at the ceiling, well aware that Lilly was asking her a question. Her chest was still quickly rising and falling, and her cheeks still burning red.

She reached to both sides of the bed, lifting the zip-tie off of each shiny wooden post.

"Shit!" She shouted in complete surprise while her mouth fell open and her eyebrows were raised.  
Immediately after being released from the ties she was trapped in, Lilly was attacked by Carley. Her long body thudded as her back hit the bed. Stealthily, the smaller woman crawled on top of her. They were now in reversed positions, facing the other end of the mattress with the wadded blanket underneath her.

Still in shock, Lilly began moving a few inches backwards.  
"Carley? What-"

She was cut off by a strict, stern order.  
"Don't. Fucking. Move."


End file.
